Naruto: The Ultimate
by FroZen Rhayze
Summary: Here is my own version of Naruto, Also this is my first Fanfic sooo. Summary: Naruto U. A new team. A wierd start. A new ending. (Horrible sum...yeah i know) (Also rated M for language and Blood and all that other good stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Ultimate

(A/N Welcome to Naruto the ultimate. Here I will introduce my own version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. This story has an op Naruto so if you don't like...oh well don't read. The main pairing is NaruHina. There of course will be others but they'll be on the side. This is my first fanfic so…*-* be gentle)

Narrator speaking

"Character Speaking"

'Character Thoughts'

"Demon Speaking"

'Demon Thoughts'

Jutsu Names

(Disclaimer) Alsoo I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.

Chapter One

Ah. Here we are in the Leaf village. One of the most peaceful Villages...well..usually. Not today though. Today the Nine Tails is paying a visit. Now, this isn't a nice common visit...nope. Today the Nine Tails is destroying the village. But, luckily we have a hero within the village...Minato Namikaze.

"Kushina….I have to go stop the Nine Tails…" Minato chuckled as he threw on his Hokage coat. "But don't worry I'll be back...take care of Naruto while I'm gone." Kushina then gave a worried look. "M-Minato, p-please...be careful," she said as she held the young baby named Naruto close. Minato then smiled. "Don't worry...I will." He then flashed to the direction of the Nine Tails.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We then see Minato on top of the Hokage Monument we the faces of the three previous Hokages and our current one. Minato looked over the village and sighs "There is only one way to stop him" As the nine tails was ravaging through the village he then turned around facing Minato and snarled. "So." Minato said "You finally noticed me." He then pulled out his infamous three pronged kunai. 'I won't let him destroy anymore of my village' The Nine Tails then sent a Tailed Beast Bomb towards Minato and the monument. As the the bomb headed towards minato many different seals appeared into the air. As the attack headed into what looked like a worm-hole. Soon the red-bomb vanished yet, a few seconds later you could hear an explosion from further away. Minato then jumped down and did a few hands signs "Summoning jutsu!" Soon after we a bunch of white smoke appeared concealing whatever it was that our blonde hero summoned

"Huh..why am i here?! What's going on Minato!" A giant orange toad yelled "Hey Gamabunta, nice of you to join me...we seem to have a fox problem." "A fox problem...You don't mean the Nine Tails! Do you?" The huge toad named Gamabunta yelled. Minato then nods. "Indeed, You'll help right...just one last time?" "What do you mean 'One last time'? I'll always help you Minato!" Minato then slightly smiled "Thank you Gamabunta...first up then. Let's pin him down." Gamabunta then leaped high above the nine tails and yelled as he was landing "Too easy!" Gamabunta easily pinned down the fox with its weight. Minato smiles and says "Thank you...Gamabunta" Minato and the Nine Tails suddenly disappeared. Off in the village you could hear things like "It's gone!?" or "D-did we win?" and the occasional question "Did anyone else see the yellow flash as it disappeared?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Off in the distance we see the entire Namikaze family. "Kushina...how are you feeling?" Minato asked his red-haired wife. "L-light headed...but other than that I'm fine," she responded. Minato smiled that's good. MInato looked at the Nine Tails "Kushina...we have to seal him into Naruto." Kushina then quickly sat up in alarm "No!" she yelled but soon grunted in pain. Minato gently laid her back down. "We...we can't put him through that...besides...the only way to do that is to sacrifice yourself! How will he make it without his father!" Minato frowned. "You'll be there to protect him...i know you will." Minato then flashed through the hand signs for Reaper Death Seal. At this time the NIne Tails decided to attack the family and through its claws down. Just as the hand was about to hit Naruto the two parents jumped in front.

There was a few moments of silence. Most likely because of shock. Minato then broke said silence by saying "This isn't how I imagined things to go." He paused. Then the reaper appeared. "Kushina...is there anything you'd like to say to Naruto...also...I'm sealing some of our chakra in him. So you'll see him again." Kushina soon began speaking. She rambled on and on. Telling Naruto things like. "Don't be clueless like you father.","Pay attention in class and respect all of your teachers." This went on for a few minutes before she started crying. "There is so much more i want to tell you Naruto." She sobbed. "I'm sorry love, i used up all your time" He smiled. "It's ok love. I didn't have much to say" He chuckled. "Stay safe my son." He then sealed up the Nine Tails into Naruto.

With both Minato and Kushina gone. A shadow-like figure walked up. "Hmmm. What a nice, complicated seal." He then chuckled. He quickly weaved a few hand signs and gently placed a hand that was glowing five colors on his finger tips on Naruto's stomach. The five colors were. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and, Brown. "Let's see how he turns out" He soon chuckled as he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N So guyssss what do you think..love it? Hate it? Don't know yet...let me know what you think in the reviews also tell if if you want longer or shorter chapters...bai bai :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Ultimate

(A/N Chapter one was short it was a little under a thousand words. My goal it to make each chapter at least over a thousand. Who knows how that'll go though. I plan on making this a pretty long story. But should i have Naruto and Naruto Shippuden under one story or separate them. I'll leave that up to you. Also tell if you like it so far)

Narrator Speaking

"Character Speaking"

'Character Thinking'

"Demon/Bijuu Speaking"

'Demon/Bijuu Thinking'

(Disclaimer) I do not own Naruto...sadly never will.

Chapter Two

(Leaf Village 6 years later)

The leaf village. Six years later after the Kyuubi attack. Even after such a long time, the attack is still fresh in their minds. The loss of their beloved Hokage still saddens them. The one who attacked still lingers in their minds. Leaving a bad taste in their mouth, knowing that the cause of all this is still around.

Knowing where the attacker is, ends up giving them evil ideas. Some even wanting to go as far as killing him. But where is this attacker at. Well sealed inside our well known blonde. Naruto Uzumaki. The Nine Tailed Fox, the one who could've single-handedly destroyed the entire leaf village, is sealed into a child. The citizens of the leaf village attempt to take advantage of that daily. Especially today, October 10th. Naruto's birthday. Today should be a great day. Naruto is turning six. But sadly this is the same day the Nine Tails attacked. The people of the leaf village throw a festival every year at the defeat of the kyuubi.

Most of the celebrating is done at the tents and buildings. But, a large group of people seem to enjoy playing a game called "Hunt the fox". This game involves finding Naruto and catching him. After you do that...you beat him. No matter how much he cries and pleas you continue anyway.

(In the streets of Konoha)

We see a blonde figure running. Most of the time when you see a six-year-old you would think he'd be playing and having fun. Especially on his birthday. Yet, Naruto has never had a good birthday in his entire life. He's never even had a birthday party. It's always been the same, ever since he was literally kicked out the orphanage. He would be chased and beaten within an inch of his life.

The mob was right behind Naruto. How a six year old managed to run for so long surprised many people. Including Naruto himself. Naruto was running and changing directions as fast as he could. He fell and scraped his knee. He quickly picked himself and kept running. Knowing that if he let himself be caught, he would feel a lot more pain than what he just felt.

Naruto soon changed directions again and ended up getting stuck in an ally. He looked around looking for a hole, another turn, a small wall he could climb over. Anything!

But sadly, Naruto found no such thing. He was currently trying to catch his breath. He heard the footsteps of his pursuers quickly closing in. "Hey I think the fox ran this way!" A pursuer yelled. His eyes widened and Naruto soon quickly looked for a place to hide. Just as he was about to jump into a garbage can, he was picked up by his throat. "Hey everyone! I caught the demon!" Naruto heart raced. He was caught again and was being gripped around his neck cutting off his air.

Everyone around started to cheer and clap for the man holding Naruto. "Great Job!" One yelled. "Man, I really thought I was gonna win this year!" The man laughed. "Alright! Now time for the fun part!" The one who was holding Naruto said. He threw Naruto on the ground as hard as he could. People soon started to throw things like glass bottles and rocks at Naruto.

Soon the projectiles stopped and Naruto was bleeding from many places on his body. He soon started crying

"P-please. Stop." He weakly said. "What did I do...to deserve this?" Naruto sobbed. The man closest to Naruto scoffed. "Shut up demon!" He yelled. "How dare you ask a question like that! You attacked the village, killed our kage, killed our families, and then dare to ask a question like that!" He then angrily kicked Naruto in his stomach. "Stupid demon…I hope you felt that. That was for my son!" Naruto then began coughing. "I-I didn't do any of that...I'm only six! I would never be able to kill someone! So why!? Why would you accuse me of any of this…" Someone nearby yelled "'Cause you did it brat!" Another one yelled. "Lets just kill him already!"

The crowd soon started to close in on Naruto. "Please..no..no more. I'm sorry" He sobbed "I'm so...so...so...sorry...just..please…" One man cut him off "Damn right you're sorry! Apologize to my son demon" Right before they started to attack you could hear Naruto whisper "Happy Birthday to me..."

(The next day)

Naruto picked himself and looked around. He noticed he was in a pool of his own blood. He had a horrible headache and felt really light-headed. He looked over his body and noticed no scars. He soon after curled up and started crying. "I hate my life...why am i the one that has to be beaten and hated, for something i didn't do. Why is it even worse on my birthday…" Naruto sat there for a minute repeating these questions in his head. "Is it really my fault?" He sobbed. He picked himself up and stumbled. "Although there is no scars, my entire body hurts."

Naruto began walking to his old and worn-out apartment (A/N: Not sure if he had one at this age or not but lets just say he does in this case) knowing that like every other year, its probably trashed.

As naruto walked into his home. He saw what he expected. Writing on the wall. Things like "Kill the demon!" or "See you next year if you survive." and my other cruel things. What little furniture he had was ruined and broken. He would have to get new things...again. Naruto walked into his room and surprisingly enough it was untouched. He layed in his bed and sobbed again. This time more loudly. "I….I hate my life...why won't i just die?"

Naruto then heard a soft voice within his head. "Because I don't want you to die Naruto-Kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Well here is chapter two. I hit 1K words yay me *Hugs self* I have to hug myself 'cause no one else will. Please review guys and galls i need to know if i'm doing ok. Thanks everyone


End file.
